


ingentingskogen

by zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Walks In The Woods
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows/pseuds/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows
Summary: ...в котором, умирая в рождество, ты просто умираешь в рождество.





	ingentingskogen

...пока не доходит до леса. 

в роще, взобравшись на пригорок, он останавливается и оборачивается. короны в свечах. мерцающие силуэты. неразличимые дрожащие огни. 

тишина. темнота. 

одиночество. 

свобода. 

это очень просто. сделать несколько шагов. прямо сейчас. углубиться в лес. лечь в снег. 

лежать. 

он не чувствует холода. он не чувствует страха. 

ни одного человека на много миль вокруг. 

этот лес принадлежит ему. 

он его завоевал. он его заслужил. 

глубокая, непроницаемая, величественная пустота стелется по земле, ползёт по деревьям, распускается в бесконечность неба в рождественских огнях. 

так темна ночь в середине зимы. 

пустота и темнота подкрадываются к нему на цыпочках, берут его под руки, качают, как сына. 

он забудет об этом надолго, но он рождается в этом лесу: свободный, бесстрашный, бесчувственный, принадлежащий сам себе. 

он рождается в этом лесу. 

он рождается - 

-он умирает. 

испуганный. 

сколько времени я выиграл? далеко ли он успеет уйти? господи, сегодня твоя ночь. 

господи, убереги его.  
убереги его.  
убереги его. 

замёрзший. 

сколько мы шли? час? пару минут? несколько лет? 

кажется, он скорее умрёт от холода. или кровь буквально застынет у него в жилах, на ладонях, под рёбрами. 

хватит. 

как он устал. 

он теряет контроль. 

плохой знак. 

надо остановится. 

он идёт дальше в лес. 

сюда, думает он, за мной. идите сюда. я буду ждать вас тут. 

вот тут. 

он опускается на колени. 

глубоко дышит. 

я буду ждать вас тут, а когда вы найдёте меня, передайте ему, что. 

слабеет. 

не сопротивляется. 

лежит. 

ночь спотыкается об его труп и падает навзничь в благословенное рождество. 

отец что-то кричит ему с крыльца — 

...и бежит.  
и бежит.  
и бежит. 

но лес не заканчивается.

**Author's Note:**

> заметки длиннее текста? вероятнее, чем вы думаете. 
> 
> цитируются две строчки из шведских рождественских песен в русском переводе: så mörk är natten i midvintertid и kom, kom, signade jul (jul, jul, strålande jul, которую он пел). 
> 
> совершенно очевидно, что я хотела бы писать стихи и рисовать, но первое выводит меня из себя, а второе пока выходит плохо. так что это и зарисовка, и стихотворение в прозе. 
> 
> что такое прописные буквы? я не знаю, когда это проходили, я была в туалете.
> 
> авторские орфография и пунктуация сохранены. 
> 
> хотела бы написать на шведском или английском, но guess what. название заимствовано, ingentingskogen — рассказ маргареты экстрём (margareta ekström). 
> 
> давайте договоримся что сына жив (с)


End file.
